Everlasting Love
by Antonia-x
Summary: So, I figure that Gina would have to give up Smithy sometime.. so here is a happy little Rachel/Smithy fairly long ramble,with some mothering views of Gina. Hope you enjoy.


**It's half two in the morning, all thoughts of story writing have entered my head and I'm watching the sheer madness that is Charlie and Baz's wedding in Casualty. It's absolute chaos! I LOVE it! Anyway, while I watch this, steal the song "Everlasting love." I need to bring some happiness, into the rambles I write in the early hours of the morning.**

**I also don't care that Rachel and Kirsty have never met - just pretend Rachel left. P.S. Millie never left either.**

**A little happy Rachel one, purely because Claire Goose is in this Casualty episode (as is Banksy - but that is completely irrelevant…) and there has to be little moment where Gina finally gives up Smithy. **

**Also, the song lyrics are in italics and centred, they also split up the settings of the story. The bold italics are the song lyrics that are in the story.**

**So, I own bugger all, and I **_**probably**_** will return everything as I found it. I promise. Anny, x.**

* * *

Everlasting Love. 

Thirty-four year old Rachel Weston was stood in front of her full length mirror, dressed in her pink fluffy dressing gown and slippers. She could hear the commotion from the sitting-room; instantly knowing that Millie, Mel and Kirsty could not be trusted out-with the police station. Just as she left her bedroom and headed down the stairs to tell them off, her doorbell rung. From the staircase, she seen the red-headed Millie open the door, and heard the squeal which she recognised as Stevie. A smile formed across her face as she remembered what today was.

_Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go._

_ I went away just when you needed me so. _

Thirty-six year old Dale Smith, had being awoken by Nate and Ben and their slightly loud, for this time in the morning, rendition of Love is in the air - "_**And I don't know if I'm being foolish. I don't know if I'm being wise. But it's something that I must believe in…"**_ - they were soon joined by Mickey and Leon. He rolled off Mickey's couch as the doorbell rang; bringing with it Tony, Calum, Roger, Terry and Banksy.

_You won't regret, I'll come back begging you._

_Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew. _

Stevie Moss was pouring champagne into glasses in the kitchen, Grace was watching her cautiously, and reminding her every so often that it was eight thirty in the morning. Stevie, in turn, reminded her that if that was the case then there was plenty of time to sober up before they had to get to the church. Rachel was having problems of her own, as she wandered into the kitchen, and with a little pouted stated: "I don't like my dress." Jo nearly fell from the stool she was sitting on, and Mel turned to Kirsty, who had a small smirk on her face, before squealing, and deafening Grace who was stood next to them: "We can improvise." The P.C.'s rushed from the room, as Stevie handed to first glass to the bride, who needed her nerves steadying.

_Open up your eyes, then you realise._

_ Here I stand with my everlasting love. _

A second ringing of Mickey Webb's doorbell broke the conversation, Nate had been seconds from telling Smithy there would be nothing he wouldn't do to his attractive Inspector given half the chance, of which Leon had been glad - he was pretty sure that telling Smithy this, albeit in good nature, on his wedding day to said inspector would have resulted in a scuffle. Mickey called on Smithy, as Jack and Neil entered the sitting room. When he got to the door, he came face to face with Gina Gold - who, if his estimations were accurate looked none too pleased.

_Need you by my side, girl to be my bride._

_ Never be denied everlasting love…_

After finally being convinced she was just suffering from last minute nerves, Rachel was sitting in her living room, being poked and prodded and shook and turned and thrown from person to person, or so it felt. In reality Kirsty was tugging at her long blonde hair forcing it into some sort of bun position, as Millie was applying blusher to her cheeks, as Stevie opened another bottle of champagne, as Jo and Grace begun to straighten out her wedding dress, as Mel attempted to make some sort of food to ensure that no one was drinking too much on an empty stomach, at Grace's request.

_Hearts gone astray deep in hurt when they go._

_ I went away just when you needed me so. _

Gina Gold snapped the door closed behind her, grabbing Smithy's arm and trailing him into the kitchen, Smithy winced as the sharp closing of another door hurt his head. She wasn't facing him when she began to speak: "So…" She turned to face him before continuing, and he wasn't aware if his head could take it. "…you just thought you could get married and not even invite me, after everything we've been through together?"

Smithy found himself retaliating somewhat ashamedly "You were on the other side of the world, and to be fair, I did tell you."

His gaze never quite met hers as she began to speak again this time somewhat sweeter; "Well after much pestering of Jack for the details, here I am!" She threw her arms out in a 'ta-da' manner, but it was clear she wasn't finished speaking. So she continued. "Anyway, Rachel Weston? She's nothing like dear Kerry is she?" Smithy wasn't quite sure what she was implying, but shook his head by way of answering her question.

Gina Gold didn't need answers, she had something to say - and she had a time limit, it was half past ten already - the wedding was at one, and she had someone else to speak to before then. So with those thoughts in her head she said what she had come to say: " I told Heaton she'd be best at my job, I did not under any circumstances tell him she was allowed you, you were meant to be all mine. And, then, you, you go and swap me for this younger blonde!" She finished with a small smile, and it was then Smithy realised she was joking and that in truth she was very happy to be here today.

Just when he thought she was done, she threw a question at him, one he realised only then that he'd never told her answer to: "How the hell did that happen anyway?"

Closing his eyes, he remembered the day: "It was after I was stabbed, and I woke up and there was just this moment - and she was there - I was so so frightened Gina, but I think she looked as terrified as I felt. But after that, I realised what could've happened and that life was far too short. And it just had to be now or never." He re-opened his eyes, to see the tears in Gina's.

"So I go away, and you nearly die, and you decided that you're going to fall in love with the first person you see." She looked at him in strange manner, trying to understand what brought his sudden love for Rachel to the surface.

He shook his head, and responded: "No, she wasn't just anyone, she's Rachel. I love her, like I love Kerry and Louise. But she's different, she isn't like them. She's more level-headed, wouldn't let anyone put her in harm. I saved her from a beating once, well not really the beating… she'd been kicked about battered and bruised." His lips trembled as he tried to re-live the night, the night they got together.

"Hey… what happened?" Gina gently put her arms around him, encouraging him to continue: "… He had grabbed at her clothes, he was going to rape her, Gina. I just took her home that night, and looked after her. I wanted to make sure she was in a fit state of mind that night, then after that, I dunno. The time she stayed with me just grew, and we fell in love. Simple really."

She smiled at him briefly then gave him one last order: to go get ready to start the rest of his life, with a wonderful girl, she knew would never leave him.

_You wont regret I'll come back begging you__._

_ Wont you forget, welcome love we once knew. _

Gina Gold's taxi stopped outside an unfamiliar house, but none the less, she paid the man and got out. She had only briefly worked with Rachel. The open windows in the front room, allowed the music to blare out into the street, this was coupled by voices she knew, and just one she didn't. She assumed it belonged to the blonde now standing in front of her having answered the door. "Is Rachel in?" The blonde nodded, and called her, leaving as Rachel arrived. "Gina… come in."

She closed Rachel's front door behind her, and followed her into the sitting-room, Stevie Moss ever the bubbly petite blonde had handed her a glass of champagne before she was even properly in the door. She took the moment to have another look at Rachel, her make-up done her hair up. She looked beautiful, even in her fluffy dressing gown and slippers she suspect Smithy would still marrying her looking like that.

She found herself being introduced to Kirsty, the blonde who answered the door, by Grace, who obviously realised their time at Sunhill never matched. Despite wanting to watch all the fun Rachel was having. She found herself having to tear her away from it, just for five minutes.

It was at this point they found themselves alone in the kitchen, though the singing from the sitting room could still be heard: _**"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. She took the midnight trai -" **_As Rachel closed the kitchen door over, the singing ceased,well quietened. Rachel remained facing the kitchen door until Gina spoke: "I've seen Smithy this morning."

Rachel turned round sharply, a thousand possible reasons running through her mind, and spoke her thoughts aloud: "He is alright isn't he? Where was he, he was meant to be staying with Mickey, isn't he there? Does he not want to go through with the wedding, is that why you're here…?"

Rachel's voice trailed off and her lip trembled, before her hand had just quite reached her mouth and any of the unshed tears her eyes glistened with had fallen, Gina had spoken quickly, bluntly and sharply: "No!"

Gina gently wrapped her arm around the young inspector, and whispered softly to her: "No, oh darling, of course he still wants to marry you… I just wanted to tell you something." She smiled as Rachel nodded softly having regained her composure.

Rachel looked at Gina: "Sorry, sorry, I over reacted. What did you what to say?" Gina's arms were wrapped her, and she spoke softly into her hair: "You'll look after him won't you? I mean everyone he loves, he loses them."

Rachel nodded, before beginning to speak: "I know, I know about them. I don't ever want to leave him, Gina. I want to stay with him forever." Gina smiled at her young successor and was refrained from speaking when Rachel began to speak again: "It'll have made his day you being here. You mean a lot to him you know." Her words were rushed, as though she wanted to change to subject.

Gina looked at her, taking her hand in hers slowly. The silence that passed between helped them to understand that they both loved Smithy in very different ways, but they could each respect the other.

"I wish I had something like what you and Smithy have, you're a second mum to him. I was adopted, and I tried and tried to track down my real mum, and I just couldn't find her. I wanted her here - to have someone here. But I don't." Rachel smiled weakly "Sorry."

Gina stood looking shocked by Rachel's sudden confession, but the heartbroken look on her face snapped her out of her shocked state. She walked towards the young blonde and wrapped her arms around her whispering words of comfort. "Hey, hey, lets go get you ready for this wedding. It'll be the best moment of your life."

_Open up your eyes, then you'll realise._

_Here I stand with my everlasting love. _

Fully dressed and beautiful, thirty- four year old Rachel Weston, was standing in her hallway with Millie, Mel and Kirsty dressed in pale blue colour by her side. Just steps behind her stood Grace, Jo, Stevie and Gina. In truth, despite her happy disposition she'd never been so scared. Even when the toot of a horn indicated that the wedding cars were here, even when she left the house and was sat in the car she'd never been so scared.

_Need you by my side, girl to be my bride__._

_ Never be denied everlasting love. _

With a deep breath thirty-six year old Dale Smith got out the car and made his way into the church, Mickey Webb by his side, as he passed most of the station and finally his mother and a few cousins. He seen Gina take a seat next to Grace, Jo and Stevie who had placed themselves beside the males of Sunhill. _From the very start open up your heart, feel that you've fall in,Everlasting love… _

Most of the service was a blur but when it came for them to say their vows, they had so much truth in them, neither of them would ever forgot them: "I, Dale John Smith take you, Rachel Christina Weston to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." He could only smile at her as he slipped her ring on her finger and heard her speaking: "I, Rachel Christina Weston take you, Dale John Smith to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." As she slipped a ring on to his finger, she smiled, her eyes filled with joy: "You may kiss the bride." and they closed as his lips sweetly touched hers._need a love to last forever._

They left the church to the sounds of applause. When outside the photograph of Smithy, Rachel and Gina would be the one which would mean the most. After many smiles and poses. The ringing of Jack Meadows' phone resulted in the sigh from the wedding guests. He answered it, half-heartedly. "Right, okay, I'll see you. Bye." Rachel called over to him, with a sigh: "Do they need us?" As Jack returned "No, no… Go to the hotel, I'll meet you there." With many nods and goodbyes and congratulations and hugs, they headed off in separate cars and taxi's.

_Need a love to last forever. _

When Jack got out car at the hotel, he was followed by Samantha and Phil Hunter, Will Fletcher and Sally Armstrong. Having decided that the couple needed a few more friends with them, as they celebrated their wedding, Jack had tracked down as many people as he could.

_Need a love to last forever. _

Mickey had stood up all set to give the most embarrassing speech of Smithy's life, but Rachel had begged him not to. He stood up regardless: "So, Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanted to stand up here and tell you the stories from ten years ago, when Smithy, here was a P.C. But turns out his new wife wasn't too keen on me doing that! Or so she told me, and she was in uniform at the time, so apparently it was an order. So to the bride and groom!" "The bride and groom!"

_Need a love to last forever._

"So can I ask the new Mr and Mrs Smith, to get on to the dance floor?" As Smithy stood he took Rachel's hand and guided her towards the dance floor. His arms were wrapped around her waist as the band begun to sing: _**"Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go. I went away just when you needed me so. You won't regret, I'll come back begging you. Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew. Open up your eyes, then you realise. Here I stand with my everlasting love. Need you by my side. Girl to be my bride…" **_As Smithy moved his head downwards, so his lips could touch hers he kept his arms tightly around her waist. Before whispering softly in her ear: "I need you Rach, for now and for always. I can't ever let any harm come to you." Her reply was soft and simple: "I Love you.."

_I need a love to last forever._

* * *

**Okay, so that turned into a fairly long rambling. I might need to write a sequel.. **

**Because I'm completely up for giving them a family now! **

**So hope you enjoyed,**

**If you fancy reviewing that would be nice of you.**

**Anny. X. **


End file.
